


Battle Timer: ON

by xRoseHazukix



Series: Pokemon AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Everyone Plays Pokemon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Blow Jobs, Competitive Pokemon, Eren is an Otaku, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, I Make a Lot of References, Internet Famous, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, More tags to be added, Multi, Pokemon References, Pokemon Showdown, Rimming, Twitch Streaming, You May Need To Know Competitive Pokemon For This One, meeting people, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseHazukix/pseuds/xRoseHazukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is the son of a rich doctor and famous fashion designer and is currently attending Maria University. Destroying random people on Showdown is Eren's only way to release stress of his life. One night, he meets DukeofDestruction in the OU tier and gets ridiculed and and then ends up defeating him. The next day, Connie tells Eren that DukeofDestruction was, in fact, Heichou800, the leader of the famous Survey Corps. Heichou800, or Levi, was undefeated until Eren beat him. What has Eren got himself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, if don't know much Pokemon (typing, battles, and type advantages and disadvantages) then you probably be lost at moments. If want to get into that scene then go to pokemonshowdown.com/ and learn some things. I'm not going to brag, but I'm decent. I really enjoy Pokemon and thought I should make a fic with it being incorporated with the main plot so... here it is. Btw not a one shot, I don't know how to change that until I post second chap lol

I threw my bag on my floor beside my bed and belly flopped on the furniture. I pulled over my laptop from my nightstand and turned it on. As I waited for it to boot up, I toed off my Converse and set my chin on my fist.

I had a long day of classes, annoying assignments, and Jean pissing me off. I sighed and ran my fingers through my russet locks. It seems like my Biology teacher, Rico Brzenska, was after my head. At any opportunity she got she would single me out and ask questions that would make _anyone_ seem dumb. Thank the Gods that Armin sat beside me and whispered the answers to me. I owe him so many lunches now. Not that I can’t afford them, my parents are filthy rich…

The loud sound of Skype opening up shook me from my thoughts and I looked up at my dimly lit screen. I smiled when I noticed that there were some unread messages and clicked the first chat I saw and skimmed through it. Apparently, Marco added someone to the chat and Jean went off. I chuckled at the messages of an obviously flustered Marco trying to calm an enraged Jean. I clicked on the other three chats I was in and skimmed through those also. Randoms being added, others being kicked, and battle and trade offers. I minimized Skype and went to open Showdown, my favorite pass time other than watching streamers on Twitch.

After quickly logging in and my adjustments to my usual teams, I went into the Mango and Anime chatroom and clicked random battles in the OU tier. My team consisted of Dragonite, Tyranitar, Doublade, Mega Lopunny, Vaporeon, and a Clefable. Battle after battle, destroyed teams and quickly grew bored of the low tier idiots. I decided that the next battle will be my last.

I clicked random one more time and came face to face with an actual decent team. My opponent’s team was made of a Weavile, Sylveon, Garchomp, Rotom-W, Bisharp, and a Tyranitar. I smiled as I dissected the team with ease. A good Fighting-type would destroy half the team and the rest could be handled by some decent physical attacks. Right before I could pick my starter, a red notification popped up saying _‘Battle Timer: ON. You have 120 seconds to decide.’_

“Wow,” I thought out loud, “What a fucking asshat.” I picked my start of Tyranitar and waited for him to pick his. The Battle Timer’s only function was to mentally fuck with your opponent, if you feel rushed you make rushed decisions and 90% of the time…you fuck up. I knew this already and pulled in a long breath of air. I saw that the starter he picked was Rotom-W. Great, he predicted me. I rolled my shoulders and sat up, knowing this would be a hard fought battle to win. I weighed my options and switched my Tyranitar for my Doublade, who could take a hit from a Rotom-W. The Electric and Water type used Hydro Pump and dished out about 30% damage. I thought for a moment and switched in my Clefable, not wanting to risk a burn on Doublade or wanting a Volt Switch on my Vaporeon.

I switched to Clefable and the Rotom-W used Will-O-Wisp. Predicted. I chuckled to myself and was about to put on my next move when two dings indicated that someone had entered the battle to watch and someone messages me.

**_CrazyGlasses has joined the battle_ **

**Heichou800: Nice prediction…for a girl**

**JaegerBomb: Not a girl**

**Heichou800: Then why is there a Clefable and a Lopunny on your team?**

I chuckled when I realized what he was trying to do. I clicked in my next move and watched as my Clefable used Moonblast on the Rotom-W. The Rotom-W took some good 60% damage and used Volt Switch. Nice try, dumbass

**CrazyGlasses: so he’s not easily distracted…dually noted**

**JaegerBomb: am I supposed to be 4?**

Went back to the battle, dealing back and forth damage and knocking out each other’s Pokémon. We were at our last Pokémon, I had my Lopunny and my opponent was left with his Tyranitar. I predicted that it was a Mega Tyranitar, since his Garchomp wasn’t.  

I mega evolved my Lopunny and he mega evolved his Tyranitar. I chuckled to myself for my easy predict. My Lopunny used Fake Out and flinched out the Rock and Dark type Pokémon. I heard a ding and looked down to the side and saw that a new message.

**Heichou800: Enju?**

**CrazyGlasses: From Black Bullet!**

**Heichou800: Nerds**

**JaegerBomb: whats the problem with BB?**

**Heichou800: I just don't watch much anime.**

I hummed at the indifferent response and turned my attention back to the battle. I knew I had this match in the bag, unless I managed to miss. With my luck, I had to hold my breath and cross my fingers. I clicked the move and watched as the battle activated in front of my very eyes.

….

 

“Eren! Eren!” Connie Springer practically tackled me as I was eating lunch with Armin, Jean, Reiner, and Bertholt.

“What?” I said around a bite of a sandwich. I saw that Armin made a face from my lack of manners, but I couldn’t care because I was interested about Connie’s excitement. Connie was practically vibrating with energy and he could barely stand still. I saw that Sasha was running towards us out of breath and hands filled to the brim with an assortment of food.

“Were you online last night?” Connie almost yelled. I gave him the gesture to tone it down and nodded. I put down my food for the time being because the bald boy in front of me only got excited for important things, new games announced and amazing streams.

“Did you watch the Survey Corps stream?” When he asked that Sasha finally made it to our usual spot and plopped down with a loud sigh.

“You were battling with Levi!” Connie practically screamed and fell to the ground with a ‘oof’. My jaw dropped and I stared at him in disbelief. I knew those names were vaguely familiar, but now that Connie had announced that, I made the connection. CrazyGlasses was none other than Hange, the breeder and generator of the Survey Corps. Heichou800 was Levi,aka DukeofDestruction, the second command of the Survey Corps. He was so good that he was the world champion of VGC two years ago. He was so good that he had his own squad. And I beat him. Oh my sweet precious Goomy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me way too long to post this chapter. I hope this makes up for the lateness!  
> Edit: I had no idea that the story was under completed, sorry for the confusion! This work is far from over and I apologize for making you guys worry!!

“Do not fucking lie to me right now Springer!” I growled out and watched as his face lit up like it was Christmas. There was no way in the nine circles of Hell that I beat _the_ Levi of the Survey Corps. No way!

                “I’m not lying dude! I was watching the stream last night with Sasha and saw that Levi was battling ‘JaegerBomb’ and there’s only one person with that username! I even saved the highlight from the Survey Corps’ stream!” The bald college freshman was jumping up and down in excitement. I was baffled, how did I manage to beat the infamous Levi. The battle was one of the best I had in a while and I did enjoy the way he trashed talk and the mind games, but that doesn’t matter. I could literally not get over this. I looked around the group of friends I was currently with and only saw that Armin was slightly interested.

                Not everyone in our group plays Pokémon, but everyone does have some sort of nerdy pass time. Armin, along with Connie, Sasha and me, mostly play Pokémon or some sort of Nintendo game. Armin’s current fascination is with the Fire Emblem series, the kid loves anything with strategy involved. Jean, Marco, Reiner, and Bertholt are all console gamers. Jean and Marco are PS4 players and Reiner and Bertholt are Xbox One players. Needless to say, the four constantly argue about which the superior is. All of watch streamers on Twitch and on some special occasions of boredom we even stream.

                “What do we do now?” I asked Connie and Armin at the same time. I needed not to fuck this in the ass. This could be my chance to get up there in the Pokémon world and I was not going to throw this away. I knew that everyone in the Survey Corps were volatile to outsiders and new people and the only time you would hear new voices in their exclusive Skype group is during viewer battles then they are immediately kicked afterwards.

                “We play it cool. We don’t need Levi or worse Erwin hating you. You go the stream tonight and declare that you’re JaegerBomb. I watched the stream last night and it didn’t show the chat logs, but I assume he was talking to you because of the loud typing. Describe what you said and what they said and ask for a rematch. You only got a 1-0. It’s cool you defeated Levi, but it’d be cooler if you got, at least, a 3-0.” Armin explained calmly and took a sip of water. I nodded and looked at Connie. He gave a nod to the plan and started to pick off of some of Sasha’s perpetual food.

                We ate in silence for a while with some idle chat in between bites. I scanned the group with my eyes when I noticed a hole in our usual lunch group.

                “Where the hell is Marco?” I asked around a mouthful of sandwich. Armin wrinkled his nose at my behavior, but I couldn’t care at the moment. Marco was essential to our group, he was one of the peace keepers and was there plenty of times to stop me and Jean from tearing each other’s throats out.

Reiner and Bertholt both shrugged and resumed to eat their lunch while Jean started to scowl at his food. Sasha lit up because she knew what that look meant and dived for his leftover Chick-fil-A. Connie pulled his girlfriend back while I stared at the now angry horse face.

“Okay Rapidash, what did you do?” Jean shot me a hard glare and I probably would have backed down if I hadn’t known him forever. Jean and I go way back, all the way back to third grade. We always had this stupid rivalry and most of the time it ended as a draw, but we just run straight into the next competition.

“We got into a fight last night.” Jean grumbled and stood to walk away. I quickly grabbed the two tone haired man’s wrist and pulled him back.

“About what?” Jean sucked his teeth, but answered the question.

“Last night, he added some random named ‘TheBlondeDarkKnight’ and started to flirt with each other in the chat. It pissed me off so, I went off on that douche and kicked him from the group. Now Marco won’t talk to me or come near me.” I was stunned, usually Jean isn’t _that_ possessive of Marco. The again, who can blame him? Marco is an adorable freckled angel, with smooth tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, and his trademark freckles.

“Do you know who he is?” Armin inquired with a calculating expression. Jean paused for a second in thought then answered with Thomas. Armin furrowed his eyebrows and I was confused with him. Thomas was in the college football team, the Titans, what was he doing hanging around with nerds like us? We’ve all known the guy since high school and now he decides to talk the sweetest person in our group? This is obviously suspicious.

“We’ll deal with that shit head later,” Connie said with a smug look, “Right now we need to worry about Levi.”

                I sighed in defeat. I was hoping for a distraction, no matter how minor. I guess I wasn’t born with the luck of the gods.

                “I’ll do what Armin said. Go into his stream, describe the off screen chat, and wait to see what happens next.” Everyone invested in the conversation nodded and agreed that they would be lurking in the chat for support.

 

* * *

 

                The rest of our lunch passed with small conversation about new video game releases and unfinished homework. When the bell rang for the next session of classes, we all gathered our trash and leftover food and left for classes. I couldn’t focus on my classes at all. I was too busy worrying about how I was going to majorly fuck this up. Something was slip from my mouth, but that was if I even get invited into the call without fucking up the typing section. What if Levi says something and I get angry? What if he gets angry at me for nothing? What-…

                “I need to stop thinking so damn much.” I muttered to myself and furiously scribble down World History notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think? Eren is acting like me when I get nervous, I think way too much


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally makes it into the call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promised that it would be a few days…then I started Danganronpa…and fell in love. I apologize. I wanted to know who the mastermind is and I will try to make some Danganronpa references in future chapters or I might just make a Danganronpa fanfic. I just started playing Danganronpa 2 and had to forcefully stop after (SPOILS) died first. Also if you have any questions about the Pokémon or Pokémon related terms first, check the end notes and if that doesn’t answer your question comment and I’ll answer as soon as I can (Or you can probably Google it).

I finally made it back to my apartment thirty minutes before the Survey Corps was supposed to stream. It was a Friday night, which meant that Levi should be right on time with hosting the stream and getting everything under way, he was, after all, a perfectionist.

                After I got settled in and set my homework out to do later, I booted up my laptop and my 3Ds. As I waited for my laptop to load all the way and open up Skype, I opened my Pokémon Alpha Sapphire and quickly made a team for tonight. It was Free for All Friday and since I was trying to make contact with Levi I may have a chance to join one.

                I heard the trademark sound of Skype opening a looked at my messages. I flinched at the number of messages I missed since last night. The group chat I was in had about 120 unread messages and I had a bunch of PMs, either for something personal or asking for battles. I skipped all the battle offers and went straight to the one from Marco.

                **MarcotheOshawott: Did Jean tell what happened?**

**RougeTitan: yeah, @ lunch, why?**

                I waited for about three minutes for Marco to reply

                **MarcotheOshawott: He keeps kicking Thomas. Haven’t you seen the chat lately?**

                I quickly replied no and went into the group chat. There I found chaos. Jean and Marco were at each other’s throat and Thomas was constantly getting added and removed. Armin and Krista were trying desperately to dissolve the situation, but it didn’t help. Jean was on a rampage and if he didn’t stop now he may loss his boyfriend.

                **RougeTitan: shut the fuck up Rapidash face**

**ChikoritaMagnet: …**

**RougeTitan: can we act like adults and stop with the caps?**

**ChikoritaMagnet: Only when start typing like an adult.**

**RougeTitan: Or, you can go jump off a bridge!**

**TheDarkGod: Guys settle down please and resolve the damn issue here.**

**Princess Sparkles: Yes, finally.**

I leaned back and watched Marco and Jean work it out in front of everyone and then add back Thomas (as long as he promised not to flirt with Marco). I smiled at how easy it is for my friends to solve their issues. We were already in university, the last thing we need is more unnecessary drama. I glanced down at the clock on my laptop and read that it was five minutes before show time. My stomach was bubbling caldron of nervousness of excitement. This was everyone felt like when they’re about to meet someone famous, right?

                I sighed, trying to calm my nerves, and picked up my 3Ds. I poked around my Pokémon and checking items and movesets and even making a few corrections. I started to EV train one of my Pokes when my phone started to vibrate. I plucked my phone from my pocket and saw I had an unread message from Armin.

                **The Blond Bae: Get on Twitch, the stream started ten minutes ago.**

                Oh crap, time does fly when you’re playing Pokémon. I got on my Twitch account and clicked on Levi’s stream. They were in the middle of a FFA with Levi, Hange, Erwin, and Petra. Hange was already on thier last Mon, which meant that Levi was angry at them, and everyone else was on their second.

                “Make on more joke, Shitty Glasses! I will murder this stupid ass panda!” Levi’s angry voice poured through my speakers. Hange giggled and made a comment to one of the viewers then yelled at Levi.

                “Spinda is not stupid! It’s amazing how they programmed over a million patterns on this one Pokémon! The joke was funny and you know it!” Levi growled in annoyance and sighed. You could hear him tap his desired move. It took a moment for everyone to put in their move and Levi chuckled when Hange’s Spinda HP dropped instantly to zero from his Weavile’s Low Kick.

                Before he could celebrate, however, Erwin’s Talonflame used Flare Blitz on his Weavile, OHKO’ing, and Petra’s Latias used Surf OHKO’ing Erwin’s Talonflame.

                “What the fuck Erwin!” Levi growled.

                “What? I was trying to win.” Erwin explained calmly and sighed, “But Petra, I thought we had a truce.”

                “All is fair in love in war.~” Petra sang. I loved this stream for this reason. Everyone in the Survey Corps was so funny and carefree. It was refreshing after seeing all the serious gamers that could never take a joke. Levi shared some choice words around to those that were still in the Free For All and Hange announced that she would be moderating the chat, since it was going pretty wild while they were battling.

                “This is my chance!” I thought aloud and jumped to typing in the chat.

                **JaegerBomb: @MadGenius Wow, out first? What did you do to piss off Heichou this time?**

Time stood still as I waited for a response. Usually Hange replies to almost everyone, but some people’s comments get lost in the massive sea of other people chatting. The stream has only been on for fifteen minutes and has a influx of hundred plus viewers, either talking about the FFA going on now or some other random Pokémon-related topic.

**MadGenius: @JaegerBomb were you on Showdown last night >**

**MadGenius: ?***

**JaegerBomb: If you mean was I the guy that was called a girl because I was running a Mega Lopunny, then yes.**

Hange’s voice suddenly cackled through my laptop’s speakers. The group that was already almost done, down to just Levi’s Greninja and Erwin’s Diggersby. Levi tch’d and questioned why the ‘shitty glasses’ was laughing like a ‘crazy Mightyena’.

                “You know the guy you lost to last night on Showdown?” Hange sputtered through their wild laughter. Levi growled in response while his Greninja used Hydro Pump on Erwin’s Diggersby, knocking it out and winning first place of the FFA.

                “Yeah, what about him?”

                “He’s in the chat!” Hange roared and a thump was heard.

                “Did Hange just fall?” Petra asked with concern laced in her voice. Erwin sighed and Levi just replied to not worry about it and went to the chat.

                **Heichou800: @JaegerBomb …**

**JaegerBomb: @Heichou800 ???**

Levi made a quiet ‘tch’ and went on preparing the next FFA asking who wanted in the next one. Petra politely declined with the excuse that she had an early test the next morning and got out of the call. Levi asked around again and the chat exploded. It was, after all, a honor to even get close to the Survey Corps. Suddenly, however, Hange come back into the call with a loud roar.

                “No!!! I know who we need!”

                “Fuck! Who? And stop fucking yelling!” Levi snarled back at Hange. Hange simpered down and began to quickly type into the chat. I was laughing at Levi’s biting remarks toward Hange when my whisper box notification sounded. I looked up at my screen and saw that Hange was the one whispering me.

                **MadGenius: Hey lil mama let me whisper in yo ear**

**JaegerBomb: XD omg no, what’s up?**

**MadGenius: Give meh yo Skype!!!!!!!!!**

**JaegerBomb: Username is RougeTitan**

**MadGenius: Thank you ;p**

                Hange started to giggle to themselves while Erwin started to talk up to the chat and Levi made annoyed noised in the background. I waited until I heard a ding from my Skype and saw that Hange actually sent me a request on Skype. I quickly clicked accept and started to squeal. How did I already get this far with Hange?! This is actually amazing!!!

                **MamaHan: Heya Eren!**

**RougeTitan: How do you know my real name?**

**MamaHan: Cause your Skype account name is erenjeager0330**

**RougeTitan: Oh XD**

                That was embarrassing. I totally forgot about account usernames. I clicked back to the stream to watch was going on. Levi was still bitching and Moblit, another member of the Survey Corps, joined the call and was pleasantly chatting with Erwin about some sort of game coming out. Hange was oddly quiet, but their keyboard was as loud as they usually were. I was about to grab my 3Ds and start EV Training when my Skype started to ring. I clicked back to the app and saw that I was in a new group with the name of ‘Survey Corps’. No. Fucking. Way. Hesitant that this was a dream I accepted the call and my heart stopped when I heard Moblit’s live voice filter through my mic. I muted myself and muted the stream on Twitch, so no one would hear the annoying lag and stayed rooted in my spot on my bed.

                “Did you really add that stranger, shitty glasses?” Levi complained in a neutral voice. Moblit and Erwin continued their friendly chat with viewers. Hange just laughed lightly and cooed.

                “He’s not a stranger. He’s the kid that beat you. Now, Eren honey, I’m going to need you to unmute yourself and talk into your mic.” I was filled with apprehension. I knew that there was some major way of me fucking this one in a lifetime opportunity and had to make sure I avoided it at all times.

                “H-hello.” I squeaked out. I’m such a pussy. Moblit and Erwin greeted me politely while Levi stayed silent.

                “OMG! YOU’RE SO PRECIOUS!!!!” Hange screeched like a wild banshee. I winced and backed away from my laptop. I hope I don’t go death by the end of the night.

                “Um, Eren? I need your FC so we can get started.” Erwin spoke after recovering from Hange’s Screech attack.

                “Oh. Okay.” I swiftly typed in my Friend Code and sent it into the group chat. Erwin gave his friend code and I entered his FC into my 3Ds. I went back into my Alpha Sapphire and got online, ready for my first FFA with the Survey Corps.

                After waiting five more minutes for Hange, Erwin sent the request and I happily tapped accept and hummed happily. I felt my phone buzz and saw that Armin sent me a text with a simple thumbs up. That meant I was doing good staying quiet and neutral. That also meant that I needed to shake it up during the FFA so I wouldn’t be viewed as boring. I knew this wasn’t what Armin wanted from me, but I wanted this night to memorable and potentially annoy the shit out of Levi.

                The screen for placement appeared on the top screen and Hange spent a moment moving around until she was placed by me, their reasoning being that they added me so they should be beside me. The screen that displayed everyone’s Pokémon was revealed and I saw that Hange, Levi, and Erwin had brought different teams.

                Levi had a team of his Weavile, which was the only Poke he reused, Gliscor, Gallade, Toxicroak, Garchomp, and a Sylveon. Erwin came with a Raikou, Empoleon, Darmanitan, Pidgeot, Cobalion, and Zapdos. Hange had Ditto, Hypno, Slurpuff, Gardevoir, Gengar, and Volcarona. I had a team which consisted of Lopunny, Clefable, Whimsicott, Vaporeon, Hawluncha, and Machamp. I seized up every team and decided which three Pokes would be the best for any situation. I tapped ready and waited for everyone else to finish.

                “Awwww, every brought threats and I’m over here with a Ditto.” Hange whined while the timer was slowly running out.

                “Pick you three already, lunatic.” Levi said in a dead tone and loud typing was immediately heard after.

                “What are you typing Levi?” Moblit inquired. Levi huffed and continued typing even after the battle finally started. The first four Mons on the field was Levi’s Sylveon, Erwin’s Empoleon, Hange’s Volcarona, and mine Whimsicott.

                “Harucchi? That’s such a cute nickname Eren!” Hange squealed with glee. While they were squealing about my Whimsicott’s nickname, Levi’s loud typing stopped and he tapped on his preferred move.

                “What were typing Levi?” I asked Levi as I tapped Protect and went to quickly check the chat. Levi hummed for a moment and waited for Hange to select a move before answering.

                “I was checking calcs to see if I can OHKO any of your Pokemon.” Levi said lowly as the battle commenced. Harucchi used Protect, blocking any attacks aimed for him. Levi’s Sylveon used Moonblast on Harucchi, which was blocked by my Protect. Get predicted. Hange cackled as their Volcarona used Quiver Dance raising their Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed stat. Erwin’s Empoleon used Scald on their Volcarona dealing about sixty percent in damage.

                “Awww, you ruined my fun Erwin!” Hange pouted and you could hear them starting to roll around from all the rustling. Levi was unusually quiet and I decided it was a good time to shake it up.

                “Since Levi attacked me, I’ll return the favor and attack him every term.” I sang and clicked Sleep Powder on Levi’s Sylveon.

                “I want you to try.” Levi growled out the threat, but it had no effect on me. Hange fell into a fit of giggles from my bold statement and agreed that I should do it. No viewer as ever aimed only for Levi and got anything above fourth place, I was gonna be the first to do it and get first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokémon Vocabulary:
> 
> Poke and Mon: Pokémon (That should be obvious)
> 
> Cals (Calculations): There is a Pokemon calculator where you can pretty much put in data and figure out what is the most effective way of damaging a Pokemon or just knocking it out.
> 
> FFA or Free For All: When you have a multi-battle, but instead of attacking the opposite side you can attack anyone and everyone. If you’re interested in how they work I would recommend DuncanKneeDeep. He’s British, funny, and amazing. 
> 
> If anyone ever watched a Slap on Titan you would understand why Armin’s username is TheDarkGod. Jean and Krista’s usernames will change just like normal Skype accounts because I have some ideas in mind.  
> I’ve been really desperate for a FFA for a looooooooooong time, but with all these test coming up…I’m too busy. That’s why I put unnecessary detail into the battle. I just really wanna FFA >.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer, but I was already behind and didn't want to prolong it even more.

There was a loud ringing, too loud. I tried to silence it by blindly patting around, but found nothing to kill the repulsive noise that had the audacity to interrupt my peaceful slumber. I huffed out a sigh and sat up in my bed, my eyes cracked open due to the sun happily shining through my window. I reached over and brought my phone, which was making the terrible noise, and read what the alarm said.

                “It’s fucking ten. I don’t have a class until…” I was muttering these words out to the pleasant morning air when full on, stomach dropping dread hit me like a sack of bricks. Yesterday was Friday, today is Saturday. That meant…

                “OH SHIT!” I jumped out of my bed and ran straight into my bathroom. I quickly speed through my daily routine and sprinted out of my front door. I was so panicked about being late, but I wouldn’t change anything about last night. I couldn’t wait until the Survey Corps streamed again tonight. Just thinking about all our escapades a chuckle slipped through my lips.

                “You fucking idiots actually let this shitty brat win his first time?!” Levi snarled and prepared a new team for the next FFA. I couldn’t believe I actually won by targeting Levi every single turn. I even got his Protect patterns down during the battle. Hange gave me some assistance by putting Levi’s Mega Gallade to sleep with their Hypno’s Hypnosis. Of course, Levi cussed them to Hell and back, but Hange just cackled and went back to trolling.

                Later I fought in countless other battles, I never won any other ones, but I got either second or third. I counted that as a win. I eventually stopped FFA’ing, but stayed in the call. I talked to Hange and Erwin about random topics. I really enjoyed myself in the call and felt like I fit in perfectly.

                “Eren what games have you played recently?” Hange asked after a really intense battle between them, Levi, Erwin, and Eld, another member of the Survey Corps. I thought about the answer for a bit before answering Danganronpa. It was a really fun murder mystery visual novel, I loved each and every moment I played the first two games, Danganronpa: Tigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Hange squealed like a dying pig and started panting about Danganronpa.

                “I LOVE THAT GAME SERIES! GENOCIDE JILL IS THE ABSOLUTE BEST!” Levi sighed and I couldn’t help but laugh as the conversation developed and the battles continued. It was about three AM when I finally clocked out. I know from Levi’s apparent insomnia that streams usually ended at about five, but I was tired. I made the right decision too, now I won’t be as late to work or as exhausted.

 

* * *

              

 

“Eren, you’re three minutes late.” The blonde said from behind the concert with his back turned to me. I glared at the male and continued to walk towards the staff room to change into my uniform. I knew the aggravating male was right behind me to nag and hound me. Why did I work there again? Oh yeah…I don’t want to be some spoiled rich brat. Depending on my parents would just further build the stereotype about kids of rich parents.

                “Eren I know you hear me. Why are you late?” I stepped into the room and walked to my locker, retrieving my uniform and sending an icy glare to other male.

                “Unlike you, Farlan, I have a social life that doesn’t involve hours of porn.” Farlan’s icy blue eyes narrowed. He stood there for a moment, probably debating whether or not to acknowledge my insult. For a moment, I thought I saw a sad look cross his face, but it was quickly gone. He simply titled his head, turned on his heel, and walked out of the locker room and said, “Hurry up and change.”

                He chose to ignore it for now. Knowing him, he would somehow get me back during today, especially since he was the manager. I hastily threw on uniform that consisted of khaki pants, a white, collared button up shirt, and a black Nintendo jacket with Pokémon and Fire Emblem pins. I walked back out front and couldn’t find Farlan, thank sweet merciful Goomy. I briskly wiped down the displays, opened the shop, and waited for customers behind the front desk.

                After hours of light customer traffic and rare sightings of an unusually silent Farlan, I was beginning to get bored. I was in the back mindlessly playing around with Pokémon plushies when a loud sound in front of the store caught my attention. I walked to the front with a sluggish pace and saw a short woman with bright red hair tied into short pigtails.

                “I really think you look better with your hair down, Iz.” I yawned and causally slide my arm around her shoulders. Isabel glared up at me with her pretty green eyes and shrugged off my limp arm.

                “Where is Farlan, Eren-nii?” I made a face at the weird nickname and shrugged at the inquiry.

                “I think he’s in the back again. He’s barely been out here today.” Isabel made a face and tilted her head.

                “Did you ask him what’s wrong?” Now it was my time to make a face. The relationship between me and Farlan was strained, which was putting it lightly. Farlan and I dated back in high school, but he cheated on me and didn’t seem apologetic at all. Afterwards, in college, he begged me to come back. I, of course, I said fuck off and walked away from that situation. That was a week before I started to work here.

                “What are you doing here anyway? It’s like twelve.” She already knew the answer to her questions, no point in actually answering. She shook her head in amusement and smiled.

                “We have winter break.” Isabel sighed and started to walk to the back, “He’s probably having a down day. I’ll go talk to him.” I nodded and went back to drift through my thoughts, the last thing I was going to do was worry about someone who ripped out my heart and thought nothing of it. Isabel came out a while later with a sad face. I really wanted to ask her what was wrong. I knew that her brother’s problems affected her. I just didn’t want to be concerned with Farlan, I rather keep a toxic person out of my life.

 

* * *

 

It was finally clocked out, changed out of my uniform, and made my way back to my lovely apartment bought by my lovely parents in this lovely city. I really need to work on my sarcasm. I really appreciate that my parents that my parents bought me the apartment, but I wished could have worked for it myself. Ever since I was child they handed me everything and it was a miracle that I didn’t end up like the other rich spoiled kids.

I unlocked the door to said apartment and threw my jacket and bag on my couch. I practically ran to my room and greeted the one thing I’ve been missing all day.

                “Bae!” I threw myself on my bed and started laying light kisses all over my black and teal comforter. I rolled around a little and showed my love for my beloved bed. When I was finally done displaying my affection, I pulled over my laptop and swiftly typed in my password. As I waited for Skype to open, I checked to see if I had any messages on Discord, the better version of Skype except they didn’t have screen share, yet. I didn’t have any PMs and they groups didn’t have anything pertaining to me so I clicked out and went over to Skype. There were some messages in my usual group chat, but I was much more interested in the Survey Corps group.

                Apparently, Hange was desperate for my presence in the call and no one was able to calm them. Even Levi’s threat to kick her from the chat didn’t stop Hange’s spam rampage of my name and demanding to know where I was. I chuckled at how childish Hange really was and decided to end the rampage and reply with a causal ‘Yo’.

                **MamaHan: EREN!!!!!! Where were you, child? I was worried sick!**

**RougeTitan: I had work**

**CommanderinCharge: I told you Hange**

**MamaHan: Shut it blondie! Eren get in call! We have QUESTIONS**

I was puzzled for a moment. Questions? About what? I wasn’t that strange of an anomaly. I thought that it was probably a test to see if I was a decent person. I shrugged, I had nothing better to do other than study and that was a really drab option. I clicked the green join call button, but nothing happened. I probably was added with the host of the call. I typed that into the chat and in no time, my notifications beeped. I was about to click accept when I saw who it was. Levi. I swallowed. I still couldn’t believe this was actually happening. I went back to the chat and, again, clicked the green join call button

                “EREN!!!!!!!!” My speakers couldn’t handle how high pitched Hange’s voice was and started to crackle under the strain. The screech was cut off and I saw that someone kicked her from the call. Levi huffed in relief and continued to click away on his keyboard. Erwin was humming softly to some song and I was lost as to why my presence was needed. I waited a moment for Hange to return and they came back like a frenzied bat.

                “Eren, it is traditional that we ask some questions to new additions of the Corps.” New addition? Does that mean I’m in the Survey Corps? No, this is a test. I can’t fuck it up now, right? I nodded in understanding, but realized my cam wasn’t on so I simply replied with a small okay.

                “No need to be shy. Now, with the first question!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter. I just wanted to get this out before Marching Band camp starts and I won't be able to post a lot.

“I’m twenty.” I answered Hange’s hundredth question. This Q&A session has been going on for about an hour and only Hange has been asking ridiculous and childish questions. I was almost bored with the tradition, but stayed for Levi’s small and rare reactions to our conversation. Erwin seemed to use the call as background for his studying.

                “What about your childhood?” I paused for a moment and decided to answer.

                “My mother is a fashion designer and my father is a neurologist.” Hange gasped in shock and Levi’s never ending click clack of his keyboard paused at my admission. I only knew Hange personally for an exceedingly short amount of time, but from the streams and YouTube I knew that she was fascinated with my father’s studies and discoveries.

                “So that would make you half German and half Turkish?” Erwin spoke up after a pause. I never really thought of my ethnicity before, so I guess you could say so. I was a tad tanner than most of friends.

                “I guess you could say that.” Erwin probably knew about my mother’s ethnicity from Petra’s fashion blogs and her, rare, rants on stream about the controversy around my mother’s fashion line. My mother produces and designs traditional Muslim dress with a modern twist. Although, she grew up in a Muslim she did not raise me in the same fashion. Well, she didn’t really have a choice two since she was in and out of the house.

                “You’re in university, correct?” Hange said after she recovered from her astonishment.

                “I’m attending Trost U.” Hange hummed and told me that she was attending Maria State and so was Erwin. I wanted to ask Levi what college he was going to, but I thought that it would be better to respect his privacy. Hange and Erwin were relatively close to me, they were only a city away. It made me curious of Levi’s location, but I was going to stay silent.

                “Okay…um…Who’s your best friend?”

                “That would be Armin Arlert. I’ve been friends with him since forever. We even lived together for a while.” Armin’s parents were close friends with mine and after they passed Armin moved in with me until we found his next of kin. Armin was also a genius, in some degree. He’s two years younger than me and in the same year as me.

                “What is your sexuality?” This question made me pause for a moment. Why would they need to know what my sexuality is? I thought over the pros and cons of answering the question before Levi’s tapping stopped and he spoke up.

                “You don’t have to answer this question. Shitty Glasses just wants to know in case she needs to set up you with anyone.” Levi’s rhythmic typing came back and he grew silent again.

                “If that’s the case, I’m gay and single.” Hange wolf whistle and started to giggle to themselves. Levi’s typing faltered slightly, he probably had an insult on his tongue, but the typing returned and his silence remained.

The conversation continued with Hange asking questions, sometimes Erwin, and Levi adding comments here and there. Finally, the questionnaire ended and Hange released a roar of a sigh. Erwin finally closed his textbooks, judging by the sound, and Levi stopped typing whatever he was typing. Maybe I should ask later?

“Eren~.” Hange sang in a teasing tone. I stiffened up instantly. I immediately knew that tone, that was the tone Armin used to get me to study. This wasn’t going to end good.

“Turn on your cam.” They asked in a loving voice. I really didn’t mind turning on my cam, but what’s the fun in doing something the first time someone asked?

“Why would I do that?” I sang and rolled off of my beautiful bed. I looked around on the floor and remembered that I left my bag on my couch. I stood up, warned Hange that I would be right back and walked to my living room. After pulling out my desired out from my bag, I quickly returned to my room and moved my laptop to my desk.

“Okay, I’ll turn on my cam now.” I clicked the green camera button and waited for the reactions. Hange laughed hysterically, Erwin sighed into his mic, and Levi remained silent. I made a cute pose and made the signature call.

“Pikachu!” I started to do a silly dance while wearing a Pikachu mask. Hange seemed to think that was acceptable and also turned on their cam. When it loaded on Skype, I saw was brown hair with red highlights tied up into a tight ponytail and thick, black rimmed glasses. Oh, did I also mention that psychopathic smile? Because it was there and gleaming like an axe at the beginning of a horror movie. Erwin was next to turn on his cam and I was met with stunning blue eyes and slick back blonde hair. Erwin had a mature look to him, or more like…he’s daddy as fuck. I wouldn’t say that out loud though.

Hange hummed for a moment then snapped and gasped as if they realized something. They pointed at the cam and said, “Levi won’t turn on his cam because you have on that mask! Take off that mask so we can see your beautiful face and Levi’s beautiful face!” I nodded and carefully took off the mask since I needed the mask for my job and sat it down beside my laptop. Hange maniac smile seemed to grow ten times the original size. I could almost see the wheels spinning in their head and I wondered what he was conjuring up in that head of theirs.

“Shitty Glasses stop.” Levi spoke up and then his cam started to load. I realized that I wasn’t breathing when my lungs started to burn and I took in a small breath of air. I’ve been waiting for what his face looked like for almost a whole year and here it was. When it fully loaded it was met with the sight of the sexiest man I’ve ever seen.

Jet black hair, beautiful porcelain skin, burning, piercing steel eyes, and a neutral face. Perfection. It must have showed on my face because his face twisted up and he growled out a threatening “What?”

I quickly shook my head and looked away, staring at my wall to distract myself from the beauty that was Levi. This was going to be a long call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels really rushed for me and I don't know why. Next time I'll take my time writing Chapter Six


	6. Chapter 6

                   Two hours passed with idle conversation and trying to distract me from Levi’s dangerously gorgeous face. Hange still asked me ridiculous questions and Erwin tried to deter them but failed. We were in the middle of discussing some of our hopes we have for Pokémon Sun and Moon when another icon joined the call. There were a feminine gasp and the icon changed into a cam loading. A female face filled the square. Petra smiled and giggled into her hand.

                   “Weren’t you the guy from last night?” She asked with a bright smile. Wow, her smile was brightening my entire room. The red head had to be the most energetic and kindest woman I have yet to come across. Even Krista wasn’t as enthusiastic; after finals, she was pretty much a zombie. If there was an asshole in the stream, which was quite often for Twitch, she didn’t even bat an eye and just tell them to stop. When they didn’t stop Erwin or Levi himself would ban them, but Petra would always feel bad afterwards and complain that the rest of them were mean and should be more lenient.

                   “Yeah, I’m the guy who destroyed Levi in every Free for All.” I boasted. Levi gave me an icy glare and muttered under his breath about cheating and lying. That was a part of FFA’s after all. You make ‘alliances’ with other people who are a threat to you and then betray them immediately or after a turn. Depends on the situation. Petra laughed and asked Hange how their day was going.

                   Another hour has passed with us in the call talking about current anime and us lattering in Pokemon Showdown. Levi was pushing for a rematch to prove that the first time was a fluke, but I kept declining his demands. If we were to have a rematch, I wanted it live in a stream with hundreds of witnesses to verify my prominence. Hange was spectating through most of my random battles on the OU tier and a question came to mind.

                   “Hange why don’t you battle that often?” I’ve been watching the Survey Corps for about a year and I can count on one hand how many single battles I saw Hange in. Free for Alls are different since it takes almost no skill in Pokemon to win those, but single battles are different. No matter what tier you’re in, you need to have a vast knowledge of Pokemon to make predictions, correct switch-ins, and damage calculations. I know from videos and FFAs that Hange has this vast knowledge and has even predicted people's moves in FFAs, the hardest battle to make predictions in.

                   “Oh, that’s because my brain power makes these battles seem too easy. After looking at the Pokemon in the battle preview and seeing some moves, I can predict the ending situation in percentages.” That was news to me and totally awesome. I knew that Hange was smart, but that was on a genius level of Pokemon. I would bet my right hand that Armin would love to talk to them.

                   “What was the chance that I would beat Levi during our first battle?” I looked over and saw Levi pause at what he was doing out of the view of the cam and smile internally. I’m guessing that Levi knew Hange’s genius level abilities, but never asked Hange during the battle. Hange’s signature maniacal smile spread across their face. She readjusted her glasses and leaned into her cam with a dry chuckle.

“At the beginning of the battle, there was an eighty percent that you would lose, but about half way through the battle that changed to forty percent. To the end, there was a twenty percent. See there’s never a one hundred percent of winning or losing and that’s the great thing about Pokemon. Pokemon has various move pools and can hold various items and now with the sixth gen, there are Mega Evolutions. Moves can miss and Pokemon can be inflicted with status ailments. Pokemon can flinch or Pokemon can be paralyzed, fall asleep, or, the very rare opportunity, become frozen. This game is filled with numbers and probabilities. That’s why I love it so much.”

                   “I never saw Pokemon like that, even after I got into competitive battling. I saw Pokemon as a way to build friendships and to create strong connections. I guess you can saw that I watched the animation too much, but Pokemon was the way I got half the friends I have today. Armin was always there, but when I bought my first pack of Pokemon cards to elementary school, I found that a new door opened for me to build bonds.” I explained with a fond look on my face. It was nostalgic to think about that day in elementary school. Before that day Jean never talked to me, but when I pulled those bad boys out he was all over me trying to trade cards and have some battles with me. Armin was happy that I was making friends and encouraged me to spread my wings further.

                   “Whoa, deep.” Hange said with a dumb face. I chuckled, awkwardly scratching my head. I knew that most people didn’t see Pokemon in that light, but I couldn’t help it. I loved what I loved.

                   “Are you going to battle me or not?!” Levi said for the hundredth time. I shrugged into the cam and changed the conversation.

                   “You guys are streaming tonight, right?”

                   “Yeah and I expect you to be there.” I gave him a snide smile and answered in a smooth voice.

                   “Of course, love.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh? I apologize for the looooooooooong wait. It really makes no sense that it took this long, but what can I say? Anywhore here it is, but it's really short. I've been working on other upcoming fics too. (not in the same fandom) I'll edit more later. Have fun reading lovelies

After that I was kicked from the call of course. Levi leaving stinging remarks in the chat and leaving a paragraph of obscenities in private messages. I pushed myself up from comfortable position of lying on bed and glanced at the clock. It was about four and the stream usually went up around seven and eight. I had three or four hours to kill. In high school that meant marathoning video games, but now that I’m in college it was time to have a full-blown study session. See? Perfect example of an amazing student!

                   I reached over to my nightstand and plucked my phone from its charger, unlocked it, and scrolled until I saw the desired contact. I instantly sent a text inviting them to something they never turned down once.

 

                   Twenty minutes later, Armin was standing outside my door with a large book bag and a gorgeous smile on his face. If Armin was in the middle of a date and I texted him about studying, he’d leave that poor girl behind and pull out his mini trigonometry textbook from his back pocket. Trust me, I was sure it had happened once. I ushered the coconut angel in the living room and quickly got started.

 

 

                   I glanced at the clock and was surprised that it was already 6:40. Has my focus improved since the start of college? I could not ponder the thought for long, my attention was snatched from Armin’s boisterous yawn and a smooth arm stretch.

                   “It’s about time for the stream to start. You gonna stay for it?” I asked while I leaned away from the coffee table, balancing on the palm of my hands. Armin seemed to mull over the thought for a second, his fingers twitching over the top of the low table. Finally, the small blonde nodded and went back to mumbling formulas from his Calculus II textbook.

                   “Why do you have to think about it? I know you don’t have any classes tomorrow and it’s not like I’ll rape you.”

                   “I had to calculate the probability of you doing that.” Armin said without missing a beat and not even looking up. I made a disgusted look that I knew Armin caught judging from his smirk. I heaved out a sigh and made my way to the kitchen to prepare some ‘stream snacks’, which consisted of unhealthy junk food and soda for me and fruit and bottled water for Armin. He better than every star out there that I spend my money on this healthy shit.

 

                   When the snacks, laptops, and 3Ds’s were ready, I quickly checked my email and saw that the stream had already been live for about twenty minutes. I opened Skype and saw that the chat had already blown up with messages like ‘Where is Eren baby?’ and ‘I thought you said there was fresh meat?”. I rolled my eyes at the messages and Armin chuckled under his breath. I knew that noise well. Before I went to open the call and announce my presence, I quickly opened up Pokemon Showdown and made sure that my teams were battle ready.

                   I added myself to the call and was met with a barrage of hoorays from different people.

                   “Eren~, where were you?! You had me worried, child!”

                   “I wanna battle the fresh meat first!”

                   “Shut the hell up. Eren where were you?”

                   “I was studying like a good college kid.” Armin chuckled again and muted the stream on his laptop before it caught up with real time.

                   “I heard someone wanted to battle me? I’ll take on all challenges. My main strategist is here!” I puffed out my chest with pride even though only Armin was there to see it.

                   “You have someone else with you?” Levi asked with actual curiosity, “I thought didn’t have friends.”

                   “Ha ha. Yes, my friend is here with me and my previous statement still stands. Someone said that they wanted to battle ‘fresh meat’. I called out smirking and switched items on the team I chose to use that night. A nasally voice rang through my speaker and I checked Skype to see the corresponding picture light up along with the voice.

                   “That would be me, brat.” It took me a moment to recognize the voice, but when I did my nose scrunched up in disgust. Oluo, aka ‘Mr. CopyEverythingLeviDoes, challenged me.

                   “Could I get anyone else? Hange? Erwin?” Armin elbowed me in the ribs and mouthed the word ‘rude’, but I didn’t care this dude was kind of creepy. He always tried to one up Levi, and of course failed, I heard that even wore the same clothes and hairstyle as Levi from Hange in previous streams where she decided to get drunk.

                   “Are you scared?” He teased in that disgusting nasally voice.

                   “I’ll take you on anytime, old man.”

 

                   Ten minutes later, Oluo was whining about hax and I was leaning back munching on a handful of chips. It was an easy body bag, getting a 5-0 that quickly felt good, but I would never let that small win go to my head.

                   “Even if Eren got a low roll he would have still OHKO’d. Stop whining.” Armin spoke up while creating his third team that night.

                   “Next is Levi,” I said while selecting a different team. Levi said something along the lines of ‘fuck off kid’ and I started to whine and pout.

                   “Come on Levi! It’ll be fun! We could even make a bet!” I tried to persuade him. We heard shuffling from Levi’s mic and his voice rang out clearer through my speaker.

                   “Oh, and what would that be?”

                   “Ummm…give me a second.” I paused in my snacking and placed a finger on my lip. I thought for another moment and snapped my fingers when a genius thought struck me.

                   “If I win, you have to meet me in real life, you can pick the place and the time. If you win, I won’t play video games for a whole month.”

                   “Eren, Dishonored comes out next week and Pokemon Sun and Moon comes out the week after. You are aware of that correct?” Armin whispered beside me with a startled frown on his face. Hange started cackling again and Erwin released a small chuckle.

                   “Levi! We need to keep this one! He’s amazing!” Hange said followed by a loud thump. She probably fell from laughing so hard….

                   “You’re one, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, did that. If you ever watched a Slap on Titan then you some of the jokes I made. I tried to minimize on the Competitive Pokemon speak and stuck to the normal things, but I think it reads as awkward...Oh well. Tell meh what ya think?


End file.
